


Union of Dark and Light

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Typical Shared Mental Space, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn (background), Implied/Referenced Sexual Desire, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: After Abigael’s jaunt through the shared subconscious of Harry and his Darklighter, Harry has a new desire percolating in a hidden room - if he were one for poking about the unspoken corners of his mind, that is.No, he’s quite certain that he merely has an intellectual curiosity in his Darklighter. Harry only wants to find him in order to stop him and get back to assisting The Charmed Ones (and pining after one of his charges) in peace. That’s all wanting him means. Naturally.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Jimmy the Darklighter
Kudos: 11





	Union of Dark and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly after the shared subconscious bit (s2e4) and less explicitly after Macy’s return (s2e6), but not really touching on the fight in s2e6.

Tucked away behind a wooden door, barely more than a cupboard, was a newly forming desire in the shared subconscious of Harry Greenwood and his Darklighter. Oh, it was salacious for Harry to meet up with one of the Elders in secret, but even Charity would’ve balked at the cloaked representation of Macy wandering about the corridors of their memories. It was an unspoken rule that a Whitelighter never took advantage of their relatively more expansive knowledge of magic and the witch’s world compared to their charges. (Well, not to say that this had never in the history of magic ever happened, but what had filtered through to the non-magical folks of Merlin and Morgana’s story did not set a precedent for witches and their advisors pursuing developing feelings.)

But this? This was a proper taboo crawling out of the depths of the darkness surrounding the rooms of memories and wants and into the shadows.

Harry could stuff his pride down and reassure Mel and Maggie that Macy had nothing to fear from his Darklighter because he - or they? - had feelings for her. There were no Elders to reprimand him, and no one to explain that taboo to his still rather inexperienced charges. (Yes, they had saved the world and matured since he’d first shown up with the Book of Shadows, but there was a significant difference between growing into The Charmed Ones and being left unprepared in an Elder role for all magical creatures and beings to seek out. Elders amassed decades of demon, faerie, astral, and Otherworldly knowledge and alliances before they were initiated, and that was only the First Level.)

However, there was no way to explain this newborn desire. It was confusing for Harry to understand, and he couldn’t find the words for what had happened.

It was a feeling nestled between kneeling at the feet of his Darklighter, staring up into his own face, and a brief second of peace settling and the magnetic pull once he had met him. His Darklighter was crass, and bold, and his magic felt dangerous yet complementary, and his touch (while quite painful in the immediate physical sense if fighting) quieted something, and he was alluring, and Harry wanted him back. Because he was Harry’s. The Darklighter’s stubbornness and possessiveness combined with the Whitelighter’s undercurrent of emptiness at something that was not supposed to be separated finding each other again into Desire.

A flash of limbs coalesced from the shadows of the new room in their subconscious; the temptation of a different kind of kneeling and something other than a knife penetrating Harry.


End file.
